


Glamor

by Smut_Fox



Series: Black Kat Chronicles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Scratching, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: “You're one to talk though- don't think I haven't seen you and a certain hyur sneaking off every chance you get!” The redhead felt her face warm and she scowled at her sister.“You aren't supposed to know that” she mumbled looking away only to look back when the other laughed.“Considering that nice set of scratches he had on his neck, and that I'm fully sure a nice set on his back too- I don't think you kept the secret very well.”





	Glamor

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I actually wrote this. But I'm like 99% sure it's intended to take place close to when they've moved to the rising stones!

Katherine leaned back against the wall- slit eyes focused across the room from under the bridge of her hat. It was moments like this that she was glad that her Black Mage attire tended to let her blend with the shadows. Across the bar was her sister, dressed up in her white mage gear, chatting up some hyur. Her hands were in front of her holding her staff across her lap and at something the man said, chuckled demurely behind her hand. Katherine had to muffle her small snort behind the collar of her coat- there was nothing demure about her sister. Only when she acted so to get something from someone. It was amusing to realize that the other was nothing like many conjures that Katherine had come in contact with- many having a tendency to be rather innocent seaming. Her sister who was more then happy to parade around nearly nude.   
The feline idly recalled an incident involving a carbuncle in an alleyway.   
The redhead’s ear twitches and she focused as L’ena got up as did the hyur. Katherine couldn't stifle her quiet sigh as she watched the two exit. It would be a bit before her sister was done- might as well have a drink. The mage pushed herself off the wall and towards the bar.   
\--

It was only after a drink or so that Katherine stepped out of the bar and watched as the hyur walked from a nearby alleyway. Shaking her head the feline made her way over and peeked down, watching her sister fix her robe, running another through her golden locks. The other spotted her and smiled as she approached. 

“He was cute wasn't he?” L’ena had no shame of course. The blond laughed when she told her so.   
“I'd hardly say that! I just know what I want” there was a devious smile on the others face and Katherine was hardly surprised when a hand rested on her hip over the bulk of her gear. L’ena’s other hand flicked the rim of her hat then tugged at the collar of her cloak, making Katherine’s face visible.   
“You're one to talk though- don't think I haven't seen you and a certain hyur sneaking off every chance you get!” The redhead felt her face warm and she scowled at her sister.   
“You aren't supposed to know that” she mumbled looking away only to look back when the other laughed.   
“Considering that nice set of scratches he had on his neck, and that I'm fully sure a nice set on his back too- I don't think you kept the secret very well.”   
L’ena pouted at her, large eyes looking down at her own. Katherine fixed her hat and collar, turning away.   
“We should go” she mumbled.   
When she walked back out of the alleyway she could feel L’ena’s pout before she followed. 

 

======

Katherine purred, her back pressed against the door as lips pressed against her own. A hand slipped under the edge of her yukata to run across the already bruised skin. The felines tail twitched and one of her hands brushed against the tattooed skin of his throat. A small hum left him and he pulled back from her lips.   
“I should go-” she murmured, eyes lidded.  
The man hummed, his hand slipping from her waist to her thigh, the other hand falling to the other side as he hitched her up until she was pinned between him and the door.   
“It’s hardly that late- and, that outfit.” Her tail twitched and curled, the man was leering at her now, pushing the yukata further up her thighs. It became obvious after the motion that she wasn’t wearing anything under the fabric. The soft groan he let out was against her lips as he pressed them together. Katherine;s arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Moaning as he pressed closer to her their chests flush against each other.   
With a slight shift the feline was hitched farther up the wall, the hyur struggling with his pants for a moment taking his cock out. Her fingers flexed against the skin of his back as he thrust forward sinking into her.   
“Ah-!” She gasped. “Please” Katherine melted against him, whining. The size difference of the two, never failed to leave the Miqo’te feeling stuffed. Pinned against the wall like this He seemed to be even deeper. He pulled his hips back and fucked forward sliding back into her force-  
“Nyah~!” She went rigid, curling against him.  
The man chuckled, smirking against her cheek. Katherine whined, shaking as the man fucked her.   
One of his hands slipped between their body's and tugged the hem of her yukata up farther. His finger grazed her clit and a small whine- followed by a quiet purr rumbled from her.   
“Maybe- ah. Maybe I should glamor this over my regular gear” she mumbled, doing her best to form words against his neck. Katherine never really did too much talking while she was getting fucked- well, just in general really.   
“Wear my yukata around you all the time- perhaps” she paused to gasp as his thrusts grew harder. Her sister would have a field day with that as well no doubt.   
“Perhaps some lacy stockings too” a deep groan left the hyur and Katherine found herself yanked from the wall and brought the couple steps back to the bed.   
“Do that and I fear that we may never get anything done” She chuckled quietly- it wasn't a lie that was for sure.   
Her back hit the bed and the man was on top of her again. He pressed their lips together, tongue tangling with her own as he pushed her legs up. Hands dragging up the length of her legs.   
“I must say- stockings would be very nice however.” Pressing a kiss to each thigh the hyur settled her legs over his shoulders, offering her a smirk before he thrust back inside her. He bottomed out quickly and the feline squeaked- Fingers latching onto his shoulders. He didn’t feel much smaller like this either, filling up her pussy just as well as he fucked into her. She pressed back into his thrusting, writhing against the sheets. Her tail was quick to find its way around his thigh, urging him on. Not that he particularly needed it, his thrusts forceful and now leaning forward enough that the feline was nearly bent in half. Her purring was a deep rumble and her fingers flexed against his neck, sharp nails scratching. The Hyur let out a small moan at the action, tilting his head just a tad to let her fingers grazed over more skin. Katherine traced along the mark on his neck- feeling him shiver a bit. She couldn’t help but be proud at the blossoming marks on her neck. Despite her sister's remarks, and her own embarrassment she really did love to leave them.   
She idly wondered once again if glamoring her gear would be worth it- people would see the marks that littered her own neck. And she realized with a flash of pleasure, perhaps even put it together. She wondered too if he would be okay with that, he seemed to not mind showing off the marks she left on him.  
“Nyah~!” Katherine startled, jerking. While she was distracted the man’s hand had slipped between the two of them to brush her clit.  
“I have to wonder just what you are pondering over” he hummed, pressing closer forcing her knees closer to her chest. Their lips brushed and Katherine whined now tugging him closer and wrapping her hands around his back.  
“Nothing-” she mumbled, drifting to his neck to lick over the scratches she had left- before moving onto biting and sucking. The Hyur’s fingers still working over her clit as he fucked into her, his hand braced on the bed next to her. 

 

She mewled loudly, biting down on the skin in front of her as her orgasm crashed over her. The man didn’t stop fucking her through her own peak- seeking his own now as his hand left her clit to brace on the bed as well. Her teeth let up from his shoulder and she dragged her tongue on the blood that pooled along the marks, tiny mewls left her with each of the man’s hard thrusts until his orgasm crashed over him. She froze at the feeling of cum filling her before descending into deep purrs of content. 

 

It was a surprise to mostly everyone the next day when she appeared wearing the black and white yukata- legs in soft white stockings. Katherine didn't bother to hide her tiny smile at the way Thancred’s eyes locked onto the strip of skin shown between the stockings and the short yukata. This would prove to be amusing.


End file.
